custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judal
Judal pronounced (Jew - Doll) Also Known As June Judal Erythr Dark Lord Erythr Abilities As an Esper and Dark Lord; Judal has the following abilities *Alchemy **Artificial Element Arts ***Artificial Element Transmutation **Biological Arts ***Body Arts ***Health Arts ***Mutation Arts **Elemental Arts ***Gas Arts ***Liquid Arts ***Plasma Arts ***Solid Arts ***Elemental Transmutation **Enhanced Crafting ***Golem Creation ***Medicine Creation ***Potion Creation ***Powerful Objects ****Immortality Bestowal ****Limitation Defiance **Life-Force Arts ***Life-Force Generation **Life Creation ***Artificial Life Creation **Molecular Arts ***Molecular Acceleration ***Molecular Deceleration ***Molecular Deconstruction ***Molecular Inhibition ***Molecular Reconstruction **Power/Power Deactivation **Power/Power Erasure **Property Arts ***Augmentation/Reduction ***Disintegration ***Freezing ***Fusionism/Fissionism ***Melting ***Physical Restoration ***Refining ***Restoration **Reconfiguration ***Amalgamation ***Reshaping *Ambient Energy Arts **Ambient Resource Construction **Charged Particles Arts **Energy Empowerment **Energy Source Selection **Modulation Arts **Particle Energy Arts **Power Recycling **Solar Arts *Adaptive Energy Arts **Absolute Energy Absorption **Alternate Energy Conduction **Energized Body **Energy Assimilation ***Matter Transmutation **Energy Attacks **Energy Connection **Energy Conversion **Energy Detection ***Aura Detection ***Emotion Detection **Energy Empowerment **Energy Signature Alternation **Energy Transduction ***Matter Creation **Scanning *Causality Perception **Accelerated Perception **Accelerated Probability **Aim Dodging **Attack Prediction **Combat Perception **Danger Intuition **Destiny Perception **Detail Intuition **Energy Perception **Extrasensory Perception **Flawless Precognition **Infinite Resourcefulness **Instant Learning **Optimal Finesse **Path to Victory **Pattern Sense **Photographic Deduction **Precognition **Prescience **Reality Perception **Retrocognition **Tactical Analysis **Tactical Genius *Dark Lord *Golden Luck Information Overview Judal was born in the Obsidine Empire, his father was Emperor Constantine and his mother was a traveling Dancer. Due to Judal's heritage, he was unable to inherit the throne due to laws about illegitimate children and inheritance. Judal grew up in the capital with the other princes who treated him horribly viewing him as an insult to their mother's because of this Judal would sneak out of the capital to learn from a skilled Alchemist named Luisa Hayjga who would teach him everything she knew about Alchemy. Judal was a very lucky individual because of his apparent skill with Alchemy he was able to make large sums of money on the medicines and elixirs he sold allowing him to develop his own estate separate from that of the Emperor. Eventually, Judal's ambitions couldn't be satisfied by the riches he was making he wanted to be Emperor and to do so he needed to be a legitimate child so he manipulated his father into marrying his mother against the suggestion of all his advisors as well as his sons and other wives. After becoming a legitimate child his already massive riches became larger he had entire storehouses filled with nothing but gold, silver, and jewels. Judal's half-brothers were becoming anxious about their chances of succeeding the throne as Judal was the most accomplished of all of them. Judal used his influence over his father to succeed the throne thereby making him Emperor Faustino the first. 5 years later, Judal at this point had achieved such massive heights of power and influence that he had no equal on his continent. Judal decided that he would take all of his riches and build a private castle in a hidden location where he would study intensely in seclusion as at this point he had conquered all the Nations his mother had passed away he had no reason to stay and he wasn't going to find one either so he disappeared leaving his empire to crumble to dust in the ravages of time. 500 years later, Judal decided that he was done with his studies readying his army for another campaign across the world this time a more permanent one so that he could have an heir of his own. Judal had been alone for 500 years he wanted a child of his own at this point and he knew if he wanted a talented one he would need to call the strong to himself bu making himself a target and the easiest way to do that was to ravage the world like a monster something he all to capable of doing. Category:Dark Lords Category:Human Category:Immortal